


ИНТЕРВЬЮ: Встреча с Джеффри Комбсом и Кейси Биггсом

by Archie_Wynne, fandom Star Trek Prime Universe 2020 (StarTrek_Universe)



Series: FK 2020: Star Trek Prime Universe Челлендж [12]
Category: Celebrities & Real People - Fandom, Star Trek
Genre: Brunt (mentioned), Conventions, Damar (mentioned) - Freeform, Don't copy to another site, Dukat (mentioned) - Freeform, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Interviews, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - Freeform, Star Trek: Enterprise - Freeform, Thy'lek Shran (mentioned), Weyoun (mentioned) - Freeform, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25734172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archie_Wynne/pseuds/Archie_Wynne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/fandom%20Star%20Trek%20Prime%20Universe%202020
Summary: ИНТЕРВЬЮ: Встреча с Джеффри Комбсом и Кейси Биггсом. Актеры с любовью вспоминают свои дни в DS9.
Series: FK 2020: Star Trek Prime Universe Челлендж [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864531
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020





	ИНТЕРВЬЮ: Встреча с Джеффри Комбсом и Кейси Биггсом

**Author's Note:**

> Оригинальное название: INTERVIEW: Catching up with Casey Biggs, Jeffrey Combs of ‘Star Trek: Deep Space Nine’/ Jeffrey Combs, Casey Biggs fondly remember their ‘DS9’ days
> 
> Ссылки на оригинал: [первая часть](https://www.hollywoodsoapbox.com/interview-catching-up-with-casey-biggs-jeffrey-combs-of-star-trek-deep-space-nine/), [вторая часть](https://www.hollywoodsoapbox.com/interview-jeffrey-combs-casey-biggs-fondly-remember-their-ds9-days/).
> 
> Примечания переводчика: интервью Джона Соултса публиковалось на ресурсе по частям, 6-го и 10-го июня сего года, и переводчик позволил себе не повторять вступительную “флэшбековую” часть, а просто объединить половинки в одно целое. Основная часть интервью приведена без сокращений. Enjoy :^)

В фанатских кругах “Звездный путь: Глубокий космос 9” (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine) часто воспринимается одним из наиболее любимых (если не самым любимым) сериалом за всю славную историю франшизы Стар Трек. В этой жемчужине телевидения 1990-х снимались такие звезды как Эвери Брукс, Терри Фаррелл, Рене Обержонуа, Сиррок Лофтон, Нана Визитор, Майкл Дорн, Колм Мини, Армин Шимерман, Александр Сиддиг, Кейси Биггс, Джеффри Комбс и Николь де Бур.

Двумя яркими персонажами сериала, которые в конечном счете стали фаворитами поклонников, являются Дамар, воплощенный на экране Биггсом, и Вейюн, сыгранный Комбсом. Первый из героев — кардассианский офицер, который занимал видное место в последних сезонах семилетнего марафона DS9, а второй — клон ворта, который способен снова и снова возвращаться, как его ни истребляй. Джеффри Комбс также играл персонажей в Star Trek: Voyager и Star Trek: Enterprise и даже исполнял другие роли в DS9 (вот она, магия грима!).

С тех пор, как их работа во вселенной Star Trek закончилась, Комбс и Биггс так и не расстались с этой вызывающей неподдельное восхищение франшизой. Они часто появляются на конвенциях — встречаются с фанатами, позируют перед фотокамерами, раздают автографы и даже поют в хорошо известном нашей Галактике шоу Star Trek Rat Pack на ежегодном мероприятии в Лас-Вегасе (которое, к сожалению, было в этом году перенесено на декабрь и вообще в другое место).

И вот наступает 2020 год. COVID-19 разрушает планы многих, актеры обнаруживают, что у них теперь куда больше времени на домашние дела, и они по-прежнему жаждут общения со своими фанатами. И вот тут на сцену выходит Creation Entertainment. Компания, проводящая съезды поклонников Star Trek в Лас-Вегасе, создала виртуальную фанзону с несколькими звездами жанра. В воскресенье, 7 июня, в 10:00 по тихоокеанскому стандартному времени (13:00 по восточному стандартному времени) на платформе StageIt Биггс и Комбс принимали участие в мероприятии, где актеры отвечали на вопросы фанатов. Они также виртуально встречались с пятнадцатью счастливчиками в среду, 10 июня, в 16:00. PST (19:00 EST).

В ожидании этих двух виртуальных событий актеры взялись за свои телефоны, чтобы поговорить о коронавирусе, DS9, гениальном шоураннере Айре Стивене Бере и о живучести франшизы Star Trek. 

**О том, каково жилось во время этой всемирной пандемии**

**Биггс:** Я живу в винной стране. Теперь просто не выбираюсь на обеды и ужины так часто, как раньше. Я работаю над разными проектами, много времени уделяю домашним делам. Мой менеджер сейчас вернулся в Нью-Йорк. Кто знает, что произойдет, когда восстановится производство, каким оно будет? Мой друг, театральный продюсер, сказал, что они, вероятно, не вернутся до следующего апреля, если вернутся вообще.

**Комбс:** Я присоединяюсь к сказанному. Как и Кейси, я предпочитаю жить за пределами центра Лос-Анджелеса, не так далеко, как Кейс, но я здесь тоже в своем маленьком коконе. Развлекаюсь игрой на гитаре и долгими прогулками с женой, а также ремонтом и обустройством дома. Я тут довольно много красил. У меня есть садовые кресла, над которыми нужно было немного поработать. Теперь они выглядят великолепно.

**Биггс:** Слишком много информации, Джефф.

**Комбс:** Ну болтаю много, что я могу сказать. В основном это попытки сдержать беспокойство, отвлечься от мыслей, что еще произойдет, как долго это будет продолжаться, будет ли все в порядке, как там мои дети. У меня две дочери, есть дети, как и у всех остальных.

**Биггс:** Я только что провел две недели, путешествуя на восток, а затем снова оказался здесь, и это было как в научно-фантастическом фильме. Десять дней путешествия оказались захватывающими.

**Об ожиданиях, связанных с новым виртуальным опытом**

**Комбс:** У нас все в порядке с виртуалом. Проводилась небольшая репетиция этого дела, и у меня было немного опыта с Zoom. У Кейси тоже. Это другой способ общения с людьми, но он прямиком из «Звездного пути», не так ли?

**Биггс:** Что ж, Джефф явно в восторге от того, что ему теперь не обязательно носить штаны.

**Комбс:** Или менять нижнее белье — когда я его вообще ношу. Главное то, что видно выше пояса.

**О прошлом опыте виртуальных встреч с фанатами**

**Биггс:** Джефф и я уже занимались этими штуками из области искусственного интеллекта в Вегасе в прошлом году.

**Комбс:** Виртуальная реальность. Вы надеваете очки.

**Биггс:** И попадаете в виртуальную комнату с людьми со всего мира. Поразительно для меня, я думал, что это фантастика. Вокруг все эти аватары подпрыгивают…

**Комбс:** Можно проживать свои фантазии в виртуальном мире. Здесь любой может быть тем, кем он является на самом деле. Я думаю, это было довольно трогательно — иногда немного сбивало с толку, но умиляло.

**Биггс:** В моих глазах было похоже на то, как будто будущее малость треснуло тебя по лбу, словно мы снова оказались в Star Trek, потому что много раз мы что-то там придумывали, а затем, месяцев этак шесть спустя, очередная новинка оказывалась в магазинах..

**Комбс:** У меня нет с таким проблем. Мне кажется, что люди просто стареют, как вот ты, Кейси.

**Биггс:** Ты всегда будешь старше меня, просто помни об этом.

**Комбс:** Только не в моем сердце. Но когда люди находятся в определенной изоляции по жизни и уменьшается смысл примерно всего, мне кажется, что новые инструменты общения — способ помочь одиноким людям больше не чувствовать одиночества. Не выходя из дома, они могут выйти в социальные сети, используя только пальцы и клавиатуру; у них теперь есть способ контактировать с людьми и поднимать себе настроение.

**О том, почему DS9 по-прежнему считается, возможно, лучшим сериалом Star Trek всех времен**

**Комбс:** Время доказало это. Я кладу трофеи к ногам Айры Бера. Он оказался дальновидным в своей концепции, которая выглядит так: «Я собираюсь рассказать длинную историю, состоящую из многих глав, сагу, и вам просто нужно следить за ней, детки». Это действительно сработало не так хорошо, как сейчас работают стриминговые сервисы. Вы можете сразу перейти к следующему эпизоду и продолжить, не нужно ждать целую неделю. Если вы пропустите эпизод, то уже не потеряетесь, и это куда лучше подходит для повествования с более длинной сюжетной аркой… Думаю, сейчас время пришло. Айре досталось немало критики за то, что он придерживался такого варианта. Большинство частей «Звездного пути» автономны, просто перетасуйте карты и сложите их в любом порядке — на самом деле это не имеет значения, но Айра видел проект иначе и получил в результате много негативных мнений. Но я думаю, что искупление — подходящее слово в данном случае.

**Биггс:** Мы долгое время были паршивой овцой для всей семьи Star Trek, что было в некотором смысле хорошо, потому что в таком случае можно было писать в сценарии все, что хочется. Айру просто оставили в покое.

**Комбс:** Мы были зажаты между запуском "Вояджера" и фильмами, выходящими в то время в производство, больше внимания уделялось этим двум важным направлениям. В результате Deep Space Nine стал чем-то вроде вольного ребенка, оставленного без особого присмотра..

**Биггс:** Таким образом можно было действительно написать несколько увлекательных сюжетов, не отвечая ни перед кем, и это отлично. Это было здорово для меня и Джеффа, потому что у нас обоих были те самые сюжетные линии…

**Комбс:** Выходило дерзко, отважно и смело. Мы дорожили этим.

**О работе с Марком Алаймо, который играл гала Дуката в DS9**

**Биггс:** У Джеффа, меня и Марка были отличные, просто замечательные отношения. Марк — особенный парень. Он дико талантливый. Он решил, что сериал называется «Шоу Дуката», и это здорово, потому что это все только о нем, когда он на экране. Он очень хороший актер, особенно… если он уважает при этом вашу работу.

**Комбс:** Он не был особо терпелив с кем-то, кто пришел, скажем так, неподготовленным. В этом случае вас отмечали особо и одаривали косым взглядом. Мол, давай, мы здесь, чтобы играть на большом поле. Не делай этого. Если же вы пришли, разобравшись во всем от А до Я и выдавали все, на что способны, то заслуживали его уважения. И идти по этому пути дальше вам было легко.

**Об уровне таланта актерского состава DS9**

**Биггс:** Радует то, что большинство актеров, которые были такими же, как мы, сначала на гостевых ролях, а затем на постоянных, оказались актерами классической подготовки. Мы все как бы пришли с одинаковым ощущением того, на что должно быть похоже обучение… Мы все одного сорта.

**Комбс:** Мы все пришли из театра, где работали над пьесами в течение многих лет, питались бутербродами с арахисовым маслом и занимались тем, что нам дорого в театре, прежде чем обратились к кино и телевидению.

**Биггс:** Просто взгляните на расклад. Там был Эвери. Да благословит его Бог, Рене Обержонуа, один из величайших театральных актеров. Армин Шимерман, Энди Робинсон, Макс Гроденчик, Алаймо вот тоже.

**Комбс:** Нана Визитор из театра. Это была настоящая кондитерская; просто выбирай сладость по вкусу.

**О том, как Комбс играл Вейюна и его убивали снова и снова**

**Комбс:** Это было легко, потому что я сказал себе: они не отличаются. Они все одинаковы. Каждая из копий настолько близка к той, что была перед ней, насколько это возможно. Этот момент будоражит. Новый клон занимает свое место со всем тем, что было раньше, вплоть до момента перехода. Нет никакого заполнения пробелов, нет синапсов. Переход плавный, и это очень важно, поэтому я играл именно так. Некоторые люди вроде как утверждают: «О, в этот раз вы играли иначе, чем в прошлый». Неправда. Может быть, Вейюн оказывался в иной ситуации, которая расстраивала его больше, чем обычно, например когда Дамар немного пережимает с канаром. Такое никогда мне не нравилось.

**О том, как появился персонаж Вейюн**

**Комбс:** Ну, когда с этим ко мне пришли впервые, я в очередной раз был Брантом. И мне сказали: «Нам действительно нравится то, что ты делаешь, и мы хотим, чтобы ты вернулся как персонаж, в котором смогут увидеть твое лицо». Я это помню. Отлично. Просто замечательно. Другая работа, но я не питал особых надежд, и правильно. Все сбылось, и появился Вейюн, инопланетянин, про которого я изначально не знал, что он вообще такое. Но эй, такой хороший эпизод, а я умираю в конце! Ладно, хорошо, все в порядке. Это просто работа. Я получил еще одну роль, и с ней все уже закончилось, но у меня все еще был Брант. Я по-прежнему мог вернуться в команду, это было так мило с их стороны. В общем, меня убили, и я пошел домой. Чего я не знал, так это того, что авторы потом сидели, просматривали ежедневные газеты и спрашивали себя: «Почему мы его убили?»

**Биггс:** Персонаж очень понравился, и они сказали: «Черт, зачем мы убили его?» Но космическое пространство — это космическое пространство, а писатели в нем — боги, вот они и говорят: «Мы можем сделать его копию».

**Комбс:** «Мы можем его клонировать». Это превратилось в шутку. Я видел много актеров, ты в их числе, Кейси, говорящих: «Черт, меня убивают». Я бы мог тут сказать: «О, нет, на самом деле они убивают меня. Ой, подождите, дайте-ка перевернуть страницу. Ну вот, все верно».

**Биггс (смеется):** Вейюн 9 возвращается. 

**О сравнении DS9 и Enterprise**

**Комбс:** Франшиза Star Trek — это хорошо отлаженная машина, верно говорю, Кейс? Так что с технической точки зрения сходства в ее составляющих гораздо больше, чем различий. Все вместе представляет собой цельную производственную линию, на которой все ровно там, где оно должно быть, и поэтому все выглядит очень, очень знакомым. И появляются какие-то знакомые лица, какие-то кроссоверы, люди, которые раньше были в одном проекте, а теперь оказываются в другом. Это несколько утешает, но каждый набор все равно индивидуален. Дело не в том, что какой-то плох, а какой-то по-особому хорош. Это как пойти в другую школу в вашем районе. По-прежнему тот же район, и все знакомо, но немного по-другому.

**Биггс:** Я снялся в одном эпизоде, как это называется вообще… «Энтерпрайза»! [смеется]

**Комбс:** «Что это вообще было-то? «Энтерпрайз».[смеется тоже]

**Биггс:** Мне сказали: «Мы бы хотели, чтобы вы сыграли вот такого персонажа». …Они не возвращали этих ребят [иллирийцев] назад. Джефф много говорил мне, если я не ошибаюсь, что в «Энтерпрайзе» пытались найти особый путь.

**Комбс:** Они пытались найти свой путь, да. Когда я впервые сыграл Шрана, мне не говорили: «Эти ребята вернутся». Меня просто спросили, могу ли я «помочь перезапустить» андорианцев как вид, и я был в восторге от этого. Когда меня попросили меня изобразить Шрана впервые, я сразу уточнил: «Он умирает?» Я чувствовал, что молния не бьет в одно место дважды. Мне ответили: «Нет, он не умирает». Хорошо, я сделаю это!

**Никогда не знать будущее персонажа заранее**

**Биггс:** Я снялся в нескольких эпизодах, а потом получил работу в нью-йоркском театре. Я рассказал об этом Айре [Стивену Беру], а он расстроился и говорит: «Ты в следующих тринадцати эпизодах». Я отвечаю: «Ты мне этого не говорил». Мы никогда не знали заранее, что вернемся к роли.

**Комбс:** Они там думают, что актеры сидят дома и бездельничают.

**Биггс:** Классно было то, что я и Джефф им настолько понравились, что меня вызвали в мои выходные, то есть в понедельник, и мы с Джеффом сняли все наши сцены как раз в понедельник, а затем меня вернули обратно, играть пьесу. Это было очень, очень здорово.

**О том, как появился Star Trek Rat Pack**

**Комбс:** Предложение возникло у Лолиты Фаджо. Оно пошло от студии Creation, предложившей такое: «Слушайте, кроме всех этих интервью, фотосессий и раздачи автографов, мы бы хотели, чтобы вы придумали что-нибудь развлекательное». И вот от этого призыва к чему-то еще родилась идея объединить нас всех в небольшую группу и спеть несколько пародийных песен Макса. Мы называем его космическим Элом Янковичем.

**Биггс:** Макс великолепен в этом, и Джефф тоже написал песни. И я написал песен, и по нашему контракту нам должны давать два коктейля за шоу и предоставлять возможность рассказывать анекдоты, пьянствовать и петь. Мы никогда не знаем заранее, что выйдет из наших уст.

**Комбс:** Мы никогда не представляем наперед, что будем делать. Это как жидкость. У нас есть своего рода плейлист, но бессмысленно здесь придерживаться каких-то жестких рамок, потому что фанаты больше всего ценят дружбу и спонтанность. И мы пытаемся дать им это.

**Биггс:** Мы занимаемся этим уже десять лет.

**Будут ли они готовы к съемкам в новом сериале Star Trek**

**Биггс:** Джеффа могут позвать, потому что кое-кто из поклонников хочет видеть его в новом проекте с Энсоном Маунтом.

**Комбс:** «Странные новые миры» ( Strange New Worlds) .

**Биггс:** Старый добрый Энсон Маунт… Что там за доктор такой?

**Комбс:** Доктор Бойлан или Бойл. [примечание: речь идет о докторе Бойсе]

**Биггс:** И фанаты еще говорят, что Джефф должен сыграть эту роль в новом сериале! Вы слышали? Донесите до их ушей его ошибку.

**Комбс:** Я немного расстроен, потому что я сказал на это: «Ну, то, чего хотят фанаты и то, что хочется студиям, не всегда удачно сходится, так что шансы невелики». И понеслось. Все заговорили: «О, смотрите, Джефф, не хочет играть». Я такого не говорил. Все совсем не так.

**Биггс:** Если бы нам позвонили… Не думаю, что я хотел бы просидеть четыре часа в гримерной.

**Комбс:** Для меня было бы честью оказаться востребованным и вернуться. Еще одно предложение из мире Star Trek — от такого никто не откажется

**Биггс:** Даже [Уильям] Шатнер недавно говорил: «Эй, я вернусь как Кирк».

**О будущих появлениях на конвенте**

**Комбс:** Мы заключили контракт [на появление в декабре в Лас-Вегасе], и я думаю, что Кейси разделяет мои чувства: мы обязаны появиться там. Если дело с конвентом пойдет вперед и все окажется безопасно, если организаторы проявят добросовестность — я считаю своим долгом явиться и заверить фанатов, что наш дух с ними, и мы вместе со всем справимся.

**Биггс:** И, эй, это может быть наше последнее выступление Rat Pack, кто знает?

**Комбс:** Может быть. Я просто не знаю, не знаю… Не представляю, к чему мы идем…

**Биггс:** Независимо от того, что случится в ближайшие годы, Star Trek по-прежнему останется крупным источником дохода. Появятся поклонники. Вложат деньги. Они тоже хотят быть частью франшизы.

Джон Соултс / Издатель / John@HollywoodSoapbox.com


End file.
